Verdadera felicidad
by MissFarah
Summary: One-shot. Pacifica sabía que el hecho de que su familia ya no fuera multimillonaria no era tan malo después de todo. Participante del concurso #RetoAcústico de #LaZonaFanficker, basado en la canción "Pobres los ricos" de Floricienta.
**Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alex Hirsh y Disney.**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que los gemelos Pines se habían ido, admito que sí los extrañaba, pues de no ser por ellos jamás hubiese aprendido que yo misma puedo elegir mi propio camino, y siendo honesta también me alegro de que mi familia hubiera perdido su fortuna, pues ahora puedo vivir como cualquier chica de clase media común y corriente. Ahora soy sólo una más, y eso me agrada.

Con el dinero que nos sobró pudimos comprar una casa para vivir, obviamente era mucho más pequeña que la gran mansión que ahora le pertenece a ese viejo McGucket, pero está bien, podría haber sido peor, al menos no hay ratas, cucarachas ni cosas así, aunque pensándolo bien, nada de eso se compara al fantasma que Dipper y yo nos enfrentamos.

Ya que el verano había acabado tuve que volver a la escuela, sólo que ahora iba a una pública porque ya no podíamos pagar aquél prestigioso colegio al que asistía. Mientras que mis padres lo veían como la peor cosa del mundo, yo estaba segura que sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer amigos de verdad, ya que aquellas chicas con las que me juntaba me dejaron al darse cuenta de cómo la economía de mi familia bajó pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, prefiero tener al menos sólo un amigo que me quiera de verdad que miles a los que no les importo para nada. Para mi fortuna, conocí a muchas personas agradables que me ayudaron a adaptarme a mi nuevo colegio, era muy diferente a todas esas prestigiosas academias para gente rica en todo aspecto; en los maestros, salones, compañeros e incluso en la comida de la cafetería, no mentiré, la mayoría de las veces no sabe bien pero he soportado peores cosas.

Mientras tanto mis padres, bueno, ahora nos llevamos mejor y juntos pudimos salir adelante, hasta los convencí de que ambos empezaran a trabajar para sostenernos, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Mis padres trabajando? Ja, por más loco que suene es cierto.

-La comida está lista.-Dijo mi madre mientras servía…Bueno, todavía no tengo ni idea de que era esa cosa quemada, pero era mejor que nada.- ¿Qué tal está?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Mi padre fue el primer valiente en probar esa cosa y al hacerlo por su cara se notaba que estaba asqueroso, sin embargo al ver a mi madre puso una sonrisa falsa para no herir sus sentimientos y sí funcionó. Yo me las arreglé para charlar un poco para distraer a mis padres y cuándo estén distraídos poner todo en una bolsa de plástico que tenía escondida, después fingir que me lo comí rápido porque "me encantó".

Seguimos hablando un rato sobre la escuela y cosas así, incluso me preguntaron por décima vez si ya saben que quiero estudiar cuándo crezca. Aún no lo sé, mas seguramente esperan que sea algo que al menos dé suficiente dinero cómo para tener una vida similar a la de antes, aun así sé que durante aquella invasión de ese triángulo malvado aprendieron su lección y aceptaran cada decisión que tome.

Bueno, tomé un poco más de mi vaso de refresco con _hielo_ y me fui a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea, antes le hubiese pagado a alguien más para que la haga por mí, pero no me molesta hacerla yo debido a que siento una _gloria_ por hacer las cosas yo misma. Era de geometría, nada complicado, solo tenía que investigar el significado de _intersección_ y copiarlo en la libreta. Confieso que empezaba a aburrirme un poco, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas que los que tienen mucho dinero hacen siempre.

De pronto, mi celular comenzó a sonar, al principio pensé que era uno de mis compañeros, hasta que vi que se trataba de Dipper e inmediatamente contesté, estaba emocionada, no habíamos hablado desde hace una semana.

 _"_ -¡Hola Pacifica! _-"_ Dijo él a través de su teléfono, escuchar su voz una vez más me hacía sentir bien.

-Hola, dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada, nerd?- Lo llamé así en broma obviamente.

"-E-eh, n-nada lo que pasa es que Mabel quería que te llamara para saber cómo estás, ya que no hemos sabido de ti en días, y ya sabes.-"Por como hablaba me costaba creer una parte, pero pensé que lo mejor sería no interrogarlo.

-Ya veo.-Sonreí.-¿Y cómo están tú y Mabel? ¿Encontraron alguna criatura extraña por ahí?-

"-Lamentablemente no, aunque casi nos metemos en problemas por creer que el gato de la vecina era un extraterrestre ya que lo vimos _flotar_ …Larga historia.-"

-Pues más te vale contármela luego.-Reí.

Seguimos hablando por un rato, él me contó de cómo les fue a él y su hermano en estos días, contando que ya hicieron algunos amigos al igual que yo, mientras le decía de lo bien que le iba a Soos en La Cabaña del Misterio y cómo Wendy deseaba volver a verlos, incluso aún llevaba su gorra puesta. También hablamos de otros temas comunes.

"-¿Y segura que pudiste adaptarte a tu nueva vida de "clase inferior"?-"Me preguntó.

-Jaja. La verdad es que sí, de hecho me gusta más así.-

"-¿Hablas enserio?-"

-Sí.-Afirmé.-¿ _Y que me importa si con la plata no puedo comprar amigos ni amores ni lunas ni almas ni soles?._ -

Admito que exageré un poco en aquella última frase, pero era cierto, en el verano me di cuenta que el dinero no era todo. Por fin era libre de ser yo misma, ya no sentía esa _agonía_ que me daba por tener que ser "perfecta" ni nada de eso. Ya no más.

"-Vaya, me alegro por ti.-"Comentó, aunque no le veía estaba segura que se sentía orgulloso de mí.

Después de hablar un poco más nos despedimos y colgamos. Solo hablamos como unos veinte minutos, por lo cual aún podía hacer mi tarea.

Este día me puso a reflexionar y darme cuenta que yo Pacifica Northwest, ahora alguien de clase media, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve la vida que realmente quería y aquella verdadera felicidad que buscaba...la encontré.


End file.
